<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thor's Blind Date by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979752">Thor's Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor agreed to meet with Coulson's cousin from England.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lily evans/thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thor's Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction February roll-a-drabble. I received: lily evans/blind date/thor and I came up with this.  Grammarly is my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor was sitting down at a nice restaurant waiting for his blind date to show up. <i> How did I get the son of Coul to agree on meeting his wizarding cousin from Great Britain</i> he sipped on his beer.  Thor looked quite dapper in his blue jeans, a nice shirt, and his hair tied in a ponytail. <i> I wonder what she looks like.</i> his thoughts drifted off as he remembered Coulson saying that his cousin was a redhead.</p><p>Lily Evans sighed, letting Phil escort her to the excellent restaurant he picked out for her blind date. "Phil, this isn't…" her voice drifted off as her eyes widened in surprise to see the blond-haired god of thunder sitting patiently drinking beer.</p><p>"He's my blind date?" she whispered to Phil excitedly.</p><p>"Yes." Coulson smiled happily as he ushered Lilly into the restaurant.</p><p>"Thor, this is my cousin Lily Evans. Lily, Prince Thor from Asgard."  </p><p>Thor kissed Lilly's hand. "A pleasure, my lady."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>